The present disclosure generally relates to a disposable diagnostic article for use in a microfluid collection unit for analyte testing in a body fluid sample and a method for fabricating such an article and, in particular, relates to a disposable diagnostic article for use in a microfluid collection unit for analyte testing in a body fluid sample, wherein the disposable diagnostic article comprises a lancing element to pierce a body part and a capillary-active collection area formed on the lancing element to collect body fluids obtained by the pierced body part and a method for fabricating such a microfluidic collecting unit.
In the case of typical blood sugar self-monitoring which usually has to be carried out by a diabetic several times daily as part of an insulin treatment, it is desirable to impose as few handling steps as necessary on the person concerned and, at the same time, it is desirable to ensure a reliable measurement with little pain. Disposable blood sugar testing articles are typically used for hygienic reasons. In general, it is preferable that the disposable blood sugar testing articles be produced at low cost as a mass-produced article.
Therefore, there is a need for body fluid self-monitoring systems, such as blood glucose testing systems, to be easy to operate with as little as pain as possible to the user and to have a simple and cost-effective design.